


Stickey mickey

by Sterek_09



Series: Milkovich fucker [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Love, M/M, Mickey - Freeform, Sex, Unsafe Sex, cum slut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_09/pseuds/Sterek_09
Summary: If you like it you like it doesn't make you a bitch





	1. Chapter 1

Stickey mickey  
God did mickey love it when Ian cum inside him , it made him feel so complete but Ian was worried about catching something and mickey isn't a bitch so he ain't going to say ote. Mickey just didn't understand why Ian didn't use condoms with kash the kiddie fucker but he use them with mickey , it made mickey feel dirty and not in a good way.  
He loved it when Ian would press open mouth kisses to his neck and shoulder as he fucked Him from behind making mickey scream. Mickey use to hate it when guys hell even girls cum on him it was fucking gross but with Ian it felt so right and well perfect and it doesn't make mickey a pussy for thinking that and he doesn't care what his pop would say. Having pressed against his back , the heat of his body making mickey moan his sweet smell....god mickey is so gay for Gallagher it's unreal. The first time Ian cum inside mickey it was because the condom had broke and it felt so good to be full of Ian all of him , his hot breath on the shell of mickey's ear as he tells him about how he's going to fuck Hun six ways to Sunday and make him feel him for days.  
After mickey left but when he got home he fucked Ian's cum back into his hole with his fingers and moaned out gallaghers name the whole time.  
So that brings us back to the current situation mickey is being bent over the the window of an abandoned house with Ian's fingers deep inside him fucking in hard but slow , dragging out and making mickey's walls tingle.  
" Gallagher ?" He says in a rough voice but Ian just hums and doesn't reply " Ian .... Fuck do that again ... Baby I want you to cum in me ..."


	2. Chapter 2

Stickey mickey  
It's not that Ian doesn't love the way mickey's tight hole milks his cock as he fucks him hard and fast , God does he love it. It's the fact he doesn't know if mickey's fucking around with anyone else and Ian can't really afford to get an Sti , his family don't have good medical insurance. The first time he cum inside mickey was in the back of kash and grab , the condom had split and he didn't notice because he was to busy wrapping his hand around mickey's cock and telling about how his going to fuck his hole so hard.  
When it was over mickey left so fast that Ian hadn't even pulled up his jeans before mickey was out the door. Ever since then mickey's been catching him off guard so they fucked a few times with out condoms and it had felt so good to feel the tight heat of his hole as Ian fucked Him , making mickey beg for more. It was hot but after mick would talk about how he banged some random girl and about how he hated cum even though he's standing there with Ian's cum in his hole and it's dripping down his thighs.  
God the thought of mickey all spread out with his hands handcuffed to the headboard with his hole on full display for Ian , his ass belonged to Ian. It was Ian's to cum in , it's his to own , to use and fuck. This thought sent Ian of the edge as his masterbated in the shower , he's going to met mickey in an hour and he wants to Look good to show mickey he can take care of him.  
When Ian gets to the abandoned house mickey's already there smoking , he looks hot with his eyes half closed and his plump lips wrapped around the end of the fag.  
" Gallagher , you just going to watch me like a perv or get on me ? " mickey says as smirks around the fag in his mouth and before Ian knows it he's on knees with mickey bend over a window , his long fingers fucking mickey open. He liked to prep slow , so he make mick come part. He's fascinated by the fact mickey's hole is so small yet he take all of Ian's cock. " Gallagher?" Mickey moans and Ian doesn't really pay attention, he's busy looking at the perfect ass before Him . " Ian ... Fuck do that again ... baby I want you cum in me.... "


	3. Chapter 3

Stickey Mickey  
Mickey's PoV   
"Ian ... Fuck do that again ... baby I want you cum in me.... " as soon as the words left his mouth ,his whole body froze up. He can't believe he said that ...what the fuck he has never called Ian baby ever. Then he feels Ian let out a hot breath on left bum cheek and then all the sudden " oh yeah baby ? You want my cum in your tight little hole ?" Ian says as he starts pumping his fingers inside of mickey harder and faster. Then Ian stops and pulls his fingers out which makes Mickey whimper ...god does he feel like a bitch " beg for it ...come on baby beg my cum." And it's hands down the hottest thing someone has ever said to Mickey but he doesn't want to beg but then he feels in a push the head of his cock against his hole and fuck it's the best thing he's ever felt in his life having in him on him and he wants it. He wants all of Ian and so if he begs and that makes him a bitch so be it " do it Ian , feel with you cum please " P


	4. Chapter 4

Ian growls " that's it baby , beg. Beg for my big cock to fill your right little hole with my hot cum" Ian says as he pushes the tip in then pulls it out making mickey whimper. Mickey pushes his ass out to try and get Ian to slip it in but he's not budging not today. His sweet little Mickey is open and ready to take his hot load in his tight little fuck hole. "Please Ian give it to me good and hard." Mickey says in a chocked voice and Ian lose control he grabs his dick and rubs mickey's hole with it before pushing all the way in. The burn makes Mickey glassy eyed but he can't help but moan in pleasure. Finally he gets what he wants ....he gets all of Ian , to feel him stretching wide with his cock then filling him with his hot cum. God ...just the thought of it is enough to make Mickey almost cum. Ian starts pounding in hard and fast " yeah that's it baby , take my big cock like the good little you slut you are. Only my slut right ?" He says as he fucks into Mickey hard and when Mickey doesn't answer he brings his hand up and pulls Mickey up to his back is pressed against Ian chest. Ian's light yet strong hold on mickey's just turns him on even more and with the new angle it makes Mickey feel even fuller." Only more whore ?" Ian says as he thrusts harder.


	5. Chapter 5

Only my whore 

" God yes daddy." And as soon as the words leave his mouth he freezes fuck , he just called Ian daddy. He usually only calls him that in his head or when he's jerking off. Ian didn't even seem fazed by being called daddy which kinda makes Mickey angry because that means others have called him daddy. Ian is only mickey's daddy .... Well Ian doesn't know this but he is only mickey's daddy. " yes I'm your whore daddy" he says trying to be as suductive as he can while he's being pounded by Ian's 9 inch cock. Ian grabs him even harder " that's right baby only daddy's whore, only Moan like a bitch in heat for me." Mickey was wants to protest and says he's not a bitch, liking what he likes doesn't make him a bitch. However he get distracted when Ian's hand comes up to wrap around his neck. Ian starts fucking him faster and harder then he reaches down and grabs mickey's cock and starts stroking him and he leans in and whispers " be a good boy and cum for daddy." And Mickey spills his seed all over Ian's Hand ,Ian pounds into him a few more times then he cums into Mickey for the first time. God it's feels so good Mickey can't believe they waited so long. Ian pulls out and he pushes the cum leaking out back into mickey's hole. 

3 days later   
Mickey was still sore from the best sex he's ever had. He's kind of sad that Ian's cum couldn't stay in him longer. He hasn't seen Ian since because he's been on a job for his dad and Ian's been working for the pedo which piss Mickey off because he wonders if Ian and has been fucking him. He gets pulled out his thoughts by his phone pinging and he it says he has a text from Ian. When he opens its a video of Ian stroking his cock and the text says do you miss daddy. And he really wants to punch Ian in the face but the way Ian is touching himself gets Mickey so hot.


	6. Ian fucks Mickey up and not in a good way ....

It's been a week since they fucked bare back but for some reason Ian started using condoms again and it's really pissing Mickey off. Like he doesn't understand what's going on then he starts thinking maybe Ian is fucking other people again and he's trying to be safe but that idea fucks with Mickey head so much that he starts drinking for three days and thinking that maybe he isn't good for Ian. Ian's a smart guy and he's going places why would he want to stay with bum like Mickey.  
That's when Mickey decided he's going to be a better man not only for Ian but for Mandy and himself , he's going to get some extra qualifications on the side and start looking for real jobs. Jobs where he doesn't get shot and his brother don't end up in prison, his family may suck sometimes but that's only because of terry and Terry's in prison for a 10 yer stretch as of list Tuesday. So there really is nothing stopping him and his siblings from having a better life.  
So that day he takes a really long shower and takes an 8 mile jog around southside something he hasn't done since he quit track because his father said it was a pussy sport. He goes to the store and buys stuff for a full English , when he gets home no one is awake so Mickey makes breakfast. When he's done he turns to see all his siblings Standing in the door he puts the food on the table and raises his eyebrow and goes " are you going to sit the fuck down or stand there with you're jaws on the floor all day?" 

The question seems to get his siblings moving they all sit around the table and eat together something they haven't done in a long time it feels good. When they finish Mickey gets up to wash the dishes but iggy put his arm around Mickey and says " don't worry bro we got this." And ruffles Mickey hair as he gets up. God does it feel good to be a family even if it was just a breakfast . Mickey signs up for maths , biology, chemistry and sociology he will have to do night classes but he doesn't mind. It's not like he has anything else to do his class start that until the 15th so he's good for another five days. He really wants to tell Ian but at the same time he wants to keep it a surprise because he wants to have everything together before he gets Ian's hopes up and his own. 

It's around 10pm when Mickey gets a text off Ian asking if he wants to hang out and because Mickey hasn't seen him since he binged he really misses the ginger even if won't say it out loud. So he agrees to met the red head at the Abandoned buildings where the usually met when he gets there he can tell Ian is worked up so he knows this ain't a social visit. As soon as Ian sees Mickey he's on him like white on rice , he turns Mickey around and pushes him against the wall and starts kissing Mickey neck then pushing Mickey jeans down. " Ian baby slow down" Mickey says but Ian doesn't seem to hear him and try's to go in with no prep. That's when Mickey used all his strength to push Ian back when he turns Ian is on the floor looking shocked. 

Mickey starts pull his jeans up as fast as he can he's got tears streaming down his face " I'm not one of your cheap whores Ian for fuck sake." He looks up to the ceiling to blink away the tears " come find me when you have some respect for me."


End file.
